Modulation of the tibial nerve by electrical stimulation is an important clinical therapy for patients who suffer from a variety of tibial nerve-related conditions or diseases including chronic pain, bladder symptoms, sexual function and bowel symptoms. Current approaches to placing a lead for electrical stimulation of the tibial nerve include surgical incision and exposure of the nerve, and ante-grade percutaneous lead placement; but the current open surgical and ante-grade approaches are not ideal.